The Florist On Richmond Road
by SparkleFarter
Summary: Hermione runs into Neville in his florist shop seven years after the war. where has he been? Hermione x Neville
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer for all of the following chapters:

I do not own harry potter or any of its characters, this is all speculation and only the books (- cursed child) are canon.

there will be scenes of a sexual nature.

please proceed with this in mind.

please like and leave a review it means a lot.


	2. Chapter 1 Part 1

_**Chapter One**_

The small shop was the perfect peppermint juncture between Richmond Street and Holly Road, the pleasant light shade of green connected the two identical streets of tall white houses in a splash of colour.

From every window, planters spilt a variety of exotic and beautiful plants forward onto the street, and passers-by would stop and look entranced at the flowers that seemed to shimmer slightly or change colours in the light orange glow of the English morning sun.

The front door or the shop was painted white, and the brass letterbox had had small flowers delicately and lovingly painted emerging out of it.

When one would open this door the brass bell would chime from overhead and for the briefest moment, they would be hit with the most intoxicating smell of all the plants and flowers that dominated the shop.

The windows streamed light onto the hardwood floors and the small counter stood by the far wall, in front of another door that led into the back room. Flowers spilt from planter's vases and pre-made bouquets and dotted around every single available surface, pots of green, orange, pink, blue, lilac, red, yellow, Orca and more.

The quaint little shop and it's was a favourite of many and so were tales of the owner and his ever-escaping toad. The sign was displayed as such on the front of the shop- proudly declaring that the forget-me-not flower shop, was open for business.

Hermione Granger ducked into the shop out of the drizzle that had seemed to plague London over the last few days. The little brass bell rung and She sighed heavily as the aroma hit her. relaxing as the smell washed over her. She walked into the shop slowly, looking around-flowers were bursting from everywhere and Hermione only averted her eyes to look for a member of staff. There was no-one.

Walking towards a display of flowers underneath the pretty ornate mirror she sighed again. Hermione seemed to be doing that allot recently. Smiling to herself at the variety of violets, she became emerged in her own thoughts only jolting out of them as she heard the door behind her open.

Her eyes flickered up into the mirror as her body stiffened and her heart quickened. A tall man with a mop of brown hair was looking intently at something in his hands and he was murmuring quietly to himself.

She stared into the mirror in disbelief and blinked.

He hadn't seen her yet.

She blinked again.

It was still him.

She turned around slowly, scared as if she would startle him if she moved so quickly.

"Neville?" she asked quietly.

His head shot up and his blue eyes meeting Hermione's brown.

His heart fell into is stomach cold icy dread filling him. He didn't dare breath, never mind speak. But it was Hermione who talked first.

"It's been seven years. Where have you been?"


	3. Chapter 1 Part 2

Her hair was shorter, it bobbed around her face and shoulders, a sea of Carmel and honey hues, of aged pine and chocolate, of fine aged whisky and roasted hazelnuts. A strand flickered, stirred by the slight wispy breath she let out, causing a tsunami of colour to crash into the delicate slope of her nose.

Her mouth hung open ever so slightly, her lips pursed in anticipation of saying words that would never reach his ears, he could see the slight white of her teeth hidden behind, forever with those words.

Slight shadows danced delicately down her tan face, when she blinked, her eyelashes entwined in a dance. Her pupils grew when he met her eyes, the dark rim of her iris encaged the dancing flames of auburn that had glassed over for a second, concealing the soul beneath.

Neville tore his eyes away from her, instead fixing his eyes on a bowl of hard boiled sweets, wrapped in sheets of gold, silver, bronze, violet, pink, blue, orange…

"Neville.." she breathed again.

He looked up, she had turned to face him, her right hand had lifted slightly, in an attempt to grasp something that wasn't there, and it shook ever so slightly, like a trembling leaf.

He took a small step towards her.

And another.

And then a slightly bigger one.

Before he could lift his foot to walk a third Hermione had stumbled into his arms, her head resting in the crook of his neck and her hands thrown around his neck. She was considerably shorter and her tip-toes were strained so she could reach him.

One of his hands closed around her waist and the other travelled instinctively to the back of her hair.

Falling into old routines.

She pulled back to look at him, tears brimming in her eyes, before she stepped back, her eyes had a shut off quality, like someone had tamed the fire that lurked there and Neville's heart learched into his stomach.

He knew what was coming.


	4. Chapter 1 Part 3

Her hand had stopped shaking now and it was deadly steady, instead, it was her voice that quivered with anger and emotion.

"we looked for you" the words were deliberate. Drawn from her mouth with an air of finality.

"we wanted to be there for you!" she said raising her voice.

There was a dreadful pause and ice filled her lungs.

"we searched for you" her voice was low and soft, full of anger hurt and fury. Her hand had moved up to her neck and clasped the pendant around her neck.

"I didn't have a choice" the words came our sharper and blunter than he had meant to and he sighed before continuing, his heart in his chest.

"when-when gran died… they were all I had left. And then they were gone. I didn't know what to do."

He paused again searching Hermione's eyes.

"so, you just packed bag and left, told no-one where you were going if you were all right…" she trailed of tears spilling out of her eyes.

"we thought you had died Neville..."

Hermione's hand fell from her neck where a gold ring glistened and Neville felt something crumble beneath him.

There was a beat of silence before the brass bell of the shop chimed once more.


End file.
